Automaton
by HeavenWalker02
Summary: It's a world owned by the Mafia and in an organized chaos state. People are attacked by the mafia who are just destroying everything they want including people. Otto is one of those people, a doctor who decides to get up and fight to save his own home. (Rated M for Violence and other reasons)
1. Prolouge

(So major author's note before we start, the story here takes place in a steampunk time period. It's best you know some decent information about steampunk before reading this as ... there's a lot of tech that will help make some sense of set pieces but anyways onto the first chapter)

Prolouge: Awakened

The city was as loud as it's ever been. People were wandering around and looking at the various trinkets and machines that were on display by vendors. Airships were bringing in cargo from other cities and such. Business was booming in most parts of the city and everything seemed to be going pretty well. However there was a dark side to all this, this city and most of the continent for that matter was run by the mafia. A few years ago, the mafia had grown quickly, becoming immensely powerful and managed to overthrow the government. The head of the mafia has been resting comfortably at the seat as president. So people now had to live in fear of what laws and corruption that flowed through the cities. However, people managed to adjust and are improving but will never get better just watching on the side lines and doing nothing.

However, we do have some form of hope in a resident doctor, a man whose name doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that he had a personal encounter with the mafia recently. You see he was left for dead by a group of mafia members that tore him apart. Most of his face was blown off by a shotgun and his right arm was chopped clean off by a machete. The man was close to death but there was a savior nearby to help him. An engineer who was taking a casual walk in the forest and finding the doctor trying to get up and run, bleeding out quickly and close to death. The engineer feeling pity for the poor man decided to pick him up and take him home, hoping to save him before he died. The engineer wouldn't waste any time in beginning to help to help the poor man as he was already beginning to keep him alive, quickly wrapping a bandage around the open arm would and his face.

"..Well I have no other options but to build." The engineer said as he went to begin building the man not only a new partial face and eye but also his new arm. He was gonna be laboring for days in hopes that maybe the man would last long enough for him to finish his arm and face as that doctor was gonna be out cold for a while.

Let's skip a few days later, the doctor and engineer were finishing up on the doctor's new arm. The doctor was surprised he was still alive at all but Lady Luck must have been on his side at the moment. The doctor managing to get the arm attached with his face already being combined with the metal replacement.

"There we go! The arm's attached and you should be able to move it smoothly!" The engineer said to the doctor with a smile, the doctor just giving the man a casual nod while moving his arm slightly, getting used to it. It felt odd having a metal arm attached to him and being a replacement for his arm. The doctor couldn't help but smile though while inspecting the well-done piece of machinery.

"Thank you, Zacharie." The doctor said while also blinking a few times, still needing to get used to the eye. "So this is my new arm." He said casually, punching the air once to make sure it was tight enough. "This is definitely something I'll have to get used to quickly."

Zacharie just nodded, inspecting the arm with the doctor. "Anytime my friend and I must say this is a marvel of mechanical health! No one has made any sort of attempt to do this and I did it with success!" The engineer shouted in excitement before celebrating for a moment. "Anyways what are you gonna call yourself now that you're alive? If the mafia finds out then you'll be a mass hunting target."

"..How about Otto? It's a decent name to go by." The doctor said, his name now having become Otto. Otto was definitely an oddity when he first met Zacharie. Otto is a doctor who seems to only do his job to help people, only taking small amounts of pay that were enough for him to get by the world. He living a semi decent life regardless, living in the main city near the hospital he worked at to save time. He also seemed incredibly kind for someone who was attacked by the mafia so it was a good question why but Otto refused to speak up about it.

"Well anyways my friend. Let me get you a new outfit along with some weapons and money and you'll be able to head out and maybe get some revenge. That was a topic you brought up a lot so I figured that I'd set up you up for the world." Zacharie said as he got up to go get Otto his new gear. Otto had been wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Both were owned by Zacharie but given to Otto. Though after a while the engineer came down with Otto's new clothes which consisted of a brown trench coat which was made to hide his arm, a black vest, and a red tie to give Otto a fashionable look and a pair of black dress shoes. Otto getting the rest of the outfit on easily and now looking at his friend.

"Thank you for the clothes but won't people panic if they see my face? It's kinda partially robotic now." Otto said as Zacharie shook his head and answered Otto casually. "Don't worry about it Otto, there are enough robots going around the city that look humanoid enough to make people adjust. Seeing a man with a partially robotic face isn't much of a problem but let me get your weapons" The engineer said while beginning to run upstairs again, also getting Otto the money he needed for later.

Otto sat down in the engineer's living room quietly, waiting for the man to come back which gave Otto plenty of time to think back for a bit. The doctor looking at the wedding ring on his left hand, smiling slightly. "..I still miss her." He said with a solemn tone as he heard his engineer savior coming back down, standing up and suddenly handed a sheathed long sword which also had a back scabbard so he didn't have it at his side all the time. Not to mention he was also given a revolver that was in a thigh holster, Otto quickly getting both set up on his body before letting out a small sigh. "Thank you, Zacharie..for everything."

"No problem Otto! Just worry about not getting killed. Come to me anytime you need help, now get out of here and get to the train station." The engineer said, handing Otto a small sack of gold and pushing him towards the door. "Seriously man, get out of here before I get visitors, it'll be chaos if family sees you." Zacharie said, not wanting people to find Otto and get overly suspicious. Both waving to each other as Otto left in a rush to catch the next train and heading back into the corrupt world he lived in, now out to fix everything and maybe be able to salvage his reputation and who he really was. Not to mention that he was a major target from the mafia's eyes so he also had to deal with that but for now. Otto's journey has begun and now he had one job and that was to save his home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reborn Anew

Otto was already starting his new life well, he was wandering the streets to get some information on the train station, he managed to get into a bar pretty easily without raised eyebrows or confused glances on why he looked partially robotic. Then again most of the people in the bar were head over heels drunk at the moment. He was the only one not drunk there with a small glass of ice water as he wanted to stay somewhat healthy regardless of the face his arm and face were metal at the moment. The fact he was a doctor was really the main cause of why he refuses to stay away from alcohol most of the time, besides the fact he just hated alcohol's taste in general. He did feel comfortable sitting there and having to stay completely silent but there two problems with speaking up. One problem is that he could set off the drunkards in the bar and get himself into a brawl and the second is that he was only there until he knew the train was coming back in. The bartender gave the doctor a tap, pointing towards the clock and showing Otto the train was gonna be coming in soon. Otto getting up with a small sigh and a nod.

"Thank you, sir, I'll be heading out now." He said as he got up and turned around as he got ready to leave. He was almost towards the door when he heard a man suddenly begin shouting from the left side of the bar, the man was yelling at Otto of all people, most likely drunk and or happened to know him and wanted to pick a fight but Otto didn't know anyone who would really try and pick a fight in public. Regardless he just looked over in the man's direction with a blank stare and trying to figure out what the man was even trying to tell him.

"Hey, you! Where...Where do you think you're going you asshat?" The drunken man shouted as he got closer to Otto who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and not really giving a damn on what the guy was getting at.

"I'm going to the train, I don't know why you're stopping me.." Otto said clearly and calmly at the man, his hand on the door and ready to swing it open in an attempt to escape in the off chance that the man would take a swing at Otto. "Well Buddy, let me say s-s-SOMEthing. You are fetching a high price if caught..S-S-So I'm takin you to teh mafia" The drunken man said as he took a swing at Otto to knock him out, Otto instantly dodging and kneeing the drunkard in the gut, the man letting out a loud grunt.

"A-AGH YOU BASTARD!" The drunk shouted, a gunshot suddenly ringing out and a cloaked figure appeared, holding onto a revolver that was letting out a bit of smoke as they were the one to shoot the man dead. The figure instantly sped to Otto and dragged him out of the bar without a word. Otto was definitely confused at the sudden appearance of someone dragging him out of the bar. A feminine voice suddenly emanating from the figure.

"Are you ok?" The lady asked while letting Otto go and letting him run next to her, Otto just processing what just happened before giving her an answer. "I'm fine! Why did you kill that man?! You could have just knocked him out!" Otto asked with a tinge of anger in his voice. "Don't worry about it right now Otto, Zacharie had me find you and help you out! Let's get on the train and I'll try to explain why i'm here!" The figure shouted, pulling down her hood to show a red haired woman. Her eyes were a shiny emerald green that almost looked like they would pierce the darkness in a matter of seconds.

"Fine whatever you say but let's get out of here!" Otto shouted as he heard a group of people beginning to follow the two of them. "Because there's now a mob chasing after us!" He said as the duo managed to get to the train station and get on the train quickly, the train beginning to leave the station and get the two of them to the next station that led to the next station. Both were panting heavily and happy to be alive at the moment. The mob actually looked like mafia members for a moment to Otto, making him panic even more.

"Ok, so you're Otto right?" The woman asked as she got her cloak off to show off her outfit which was a simple black, red and white suit. However, she had various pieces of gear on that stored extra guns, ammo, and even a few small scale explosives. She was armed and ready for anything by the looks of things.

"Yeah, but why the hell did you shoot an innocent?! I know he was about to knock me cold but I could have done something!" Otto shouted, getting up after catching his breath. "Along with that, how did you even find me?!"

"Ok, the first question to answer, there's the fact that the man was about to take you to the mafia directly, he was gonna die anyways once he managed to get you there. Second answer is that I happened to be at the bar when you got there so I was lucky to be there at the time." She said while reloading the single bullet back into her revolver and gave a Otto a look over to check his condition which was perfectly fine.

"Sounds more like you were following me but whatever. So mind telling me what your name is?" Otto asked while stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Rosa, I'm a bounty hunter that Zacharie hired to help you out. I wanna make it clear I'm only here for the pay but I need you alive so don't die, I don't care about anything else you do got it?" The bounty hunter asked with an annoyed tone, putting Otto in a slightly worse mood than he already was in.

"Fine...Anyways, we might as well enjoy ourselves on the train since both of us are stuck here until he gets to the next major city." Otto said as he watched Rosa stand up and fix her suit slightly, mainly just fixing her tie and hair. "Yeah, I guess so..Come on let's get moving." Rosa said as she wanted to see most of the train before they did anything that involved putting their guard down. She seemed both paranoid yet calm at the exact same time as they walked through the train and inspected the cars. It was a standard train, a few cars dedicated to the passengers being able to sit down and do whatever as some were playing card games and some were reading. Most of the people that were on the train were actually mostly adults with small children on with them. The entire train was built well at the same time, the train being made to withstand most conditions like it was some kind of fortress. After some exploring though, Otto and Rosa managed to find a place for the two of them to rest for a bit and take a breather.

"So these are the places we're sleeping if this goes smoothly." Otto said as he walked into the room with Rosa who sat on a bed with a small sigh, happy to be sitting on a comfortable bed for once. While she was stretching though, she managed to show off an engagement ring she managed to keep hidden from Otto.

"...You're getting married to someone?" He asked as he got his coat and sword from him, hanging the two up with a small smile and beginning to get his pistol holster off while Rose just looked back at him with a small sigh and looked at the ring.

"I am, I'm getting married in a month or so." She said while sitting down after getting all her gear off and crossing her legs. "I see you have a wedding ring as well..So you're a married man?" She asked, smiling a bit.

"I was a married man, My wife died of a disease a while ago...I'd say about a month ago she died." He said while looking at his ring with a small smile. "I still miss her and wish maybe I could find someone that was just like my wife." He looked like he was close to crying, his robotic eye dot dulling while copying his real eye.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for reminding you then." She said as he tone shifted to a pitiful one, sighing after she spoke, listening to Otto without any distractions.

"Don't worry about it Rosa just cherish what moments you'll have with your husband." Otto said as Rosa just fidgeted slightly, smiling.

"Bride..You mean my bride." Rosa said casually, Otto perking up slightly when he heard her correct him.

"Bride? You're getting married to a woman, well I'm still happy for you both." Otto answered as he began to lay on his side.

"Thank you Otto and what are you doing? It's still pretty early in the day so what reason do you have to take a nap?" Rosa asked as she couldn't help but smile as she spoke to the doctor.

"I've had a long day Rosa..Considering everything that happened, I think some extra sleep wouldn't hurt to be perfectly honest with you." Otto said as he rolled onto his other side so he could look at Rosa. "You look pretty tired as well, judging by your expression I can assume you didn't much sleep last night so it's for the best that you sleep now. Besides, it's gonna be a while until we get to the next city so we're gonna be on the train for a while."

"Fine, I'll head to sleep if it makes you happy Otto" Rosa said as she laid down and stared at the ceiling for a little bit, trying to get some sleep and beginning to drift off as at this point Otto was already out like a light almost instantly. Both were incredibly tired at the moment as they were exhausted from the running, adrenaline wearing off and the fact that both haven't gotten much sleep but Rosa just didn't sleep. Otto meanwhile had been bleeding out in the forest so sleep wasn't something he wanted at the moment. The pair would be on that train for a while and both needed to be ready for anything but with the two of them asleep they won't be on guard so they were incredibly vulnerable to being ambushed by the mafia which has a incredibly high chance of happening at the moment considering they were stuck on that train so they had nowhere else to run.


End file.
